mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toshiyuki Morikawa
| birth_place = Yokohama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www16.ocn.ne.jp/~heaven16/ }} (January 26, 1967) is a prolific Japanese male seiyū from Yokohama, Kanagawa affiliated with Arts Vision. His name is also sometimes mistranslated as Tomoyuki. In 2003, he teamed up with Fumihiko Tachiki to form the band "2HEARTS", Fumihiko was previously in other band under the name of "TAKADA BAND" along with Ami Mimatsu, being one of their works the opening theme of Blue Seed. He attended Katsuya Seiyū Academy, and was in the same class as Kotono Mitsuishi, Chisa Yokoyama, Wataru Takagi, Sachiko Sugawara, and Michiko Neya. Because of his deep voice, it is arguably frequent for him to be cast as imposing characters. Voice roles Television animation Leading roles in bold * After War Gundam X (Shagia Frost) * Allison & Lillia (Travas) * Aoki Densetsu Shoot (Kamiya Atsushi) * Apocripha/0 (Jade Davis) * Aura Resonance (Wes Bythell) * Berserk (Griffith) * Black Lagoon (Mr. Chang) *''Bleach'' (Isshin Kurosaki, Tousen Kaname, Tsubaki) * Close the Last Door (Honda) * D.Gray-man (Tyki Mikk) * Damekko Doubutsu (Yunihiko) *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' (Dante) * Digimon Adventure 02 (Mummymon, BelialVamdemon, Yukio Oikawa) * Fighting Spirit (Alexander Volg Zangief) * Flint the Time Detective (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Atsunobu Hayashimizu) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Gooyan) * F-Zero GP Legend (Ryu Suzaku (Rick Wheeler)) * Gakuen Heaven (Hideaki Nakajima) * Gallery Fake (Reiji Fujita) * Genesis of Aquarion (Touma) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Peter) * Glass Mask (Masumi Hayami) * Gundam Wing (Otto) * Hanasakeru Seishōnen (Lee-leng Huang) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka De (Nue) * Initial D: Fourth Stage (Daiki Ninomiya) * InuYasha (Naraku; succeeding Hiroshi Yanaka) * Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger (Pochirō, Hols) * Junjou Romantica (Ryuichiro Isaka) * Key the Metal Idol (Shuuichi Tataki) * Kindaichi Case Files (Kengo Akechi) * King of Bandit Jing (Master Gear) * Kinnikuman Nisei (Terry the Kid) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon 101 (Wiseman) * Kouryu Densetsu Villgust (Kui) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Conrad Weller) * Last Exile (Alex Rowe) * Legend of the Mystical Ninja (Seppukumaru) * Madlax (Carrossea Doon) * Mamotte Shugogetten (Miyauchi Izumo) * Martian Successor Nadesico (Genichiro Tsukiomi) * Maze (Chic) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Yutaka Tamaru) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Kill Tandon, Kuffu Salomon, Metchet Rubence) * Monkey Typhoon (Saitosu) * Nana (Takumi Ichinose) * Naruto (Kimimaro Kaguya, Murasame) * Naruto Shippuden (Minato Namikaze, Kimimaro Kaguya) * Night Head Genesis (Naoto Kirihara) * One Piece (Eneru, Hatchan) * Otogi-Jushi Akazukin (Jedo) * Peacemaker Kurogane (Tatsunosuke Ichimura) * Please Save My Earth (Jinpachi) * Pokémon (Haunter, Bruno, Wallace) * Saint Beast (Seiryuu no Gou) * Saint Tail (Manato Sawatari) * Saiunkoku Monogatari (Shuuei Ran) * Saiyuki (Homura) * Sengoku Basara (Katakura Kojuro) * Shōnen Onmyōji (Seiryū) * Shuffle! (King of Devils) * Slam Dunk (Yohei Mito, Toki Kuwata, Kazuo Araki, Nobunaga Kiyota) * Slayers NEXT (Keith Balzac) * Speed Grapher (Chouji Suitengu) * Sukisho (Ryouya Kozuki) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation (Kyosuke Nanbu) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Kyosuke Nanbu) * Super Robot Wars OG: The Inspector (Kyosuke Nanbu) * Tekkaman Blade (Aiba Takaya "D-Boy"/Tekkaman Blade) * Tekkaman Blade II (Aiba Takaya "D-Boy"/Tekkaman Blade) * Tenchi Muyo! in Love (Young Nobuyuki Masaki) * Tenjho Tenge (Takayanagi Mitsuomi) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Ron Yuebing) * Ultimate Muscle (Terry the Kid) * Winter Cicada (Akizuki Keiichiro) * X (Aoki Seiichirō) * Yami no Matsuei (Seiichirou Tatsumi) * Yu-Gi-Oh (Toei series) (Jonouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler)) * YuYu Hakusho (Shishiwakamaru) * Zombie Loan (Bekkō) OVA *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (Sephiroth) * Fuyu no semi / Winter Cicada (Keiichirou Akizuki) * Haru wo Daiteita (Iwaki Kyôsuké) * Kirepapa (Takasukasa Chihiro) * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII (Sephiroth) * Otaku no Video (Iiyama) * Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend (Ultraman) * Shiritsu Araisou Kouttou Gakkou Seitokai Shikkoubu (Kubota Makoto) * Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (Dhaos) * Tales of Symphonia: The Animation (Yuan) Drama CD's * Boku no Koe (Kurosawa Hideyumi) * Gakuen Heaven (Nakajima Hideaki) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Roy Mustang) * Haru wo Daiteita (Iwaki Kyousuke) * Koi no Annainin (Takaoka Hirotaka) * Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian Michaelis) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Conrad Weller) * Shiritsu Araisou Kouttou Gakkou Seitokai Shikkoubu (Kubota Makoto) * Slavers Series * Wild Adapter (Kubota Makoto) Games * Another Century's Episode 2 (Gen-Ichiro Tsukuomi) * Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (Shagia Frost and Gen-Ichiro Tsukuomi) * Another Century's Episode: R (Kyosuke Nanbu) * BioShock (Atlas) * Brave Story: New Traveler (Kee Keema) * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (Sephiroth) * Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Sephiroth) * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (Radio drama) (Adramelech) * Front Mission 5: Scars of the War (Walter Feng) * Gakuen Heaven (Nakajima Hideaki) * Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness (Vincent Kreuzweir) * Kingdom Hearts II (Sephiroth) * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (The Prince) * Knuckle Heads (Takeshi Fujioka) * Kyo Kara Maoh! Oresama Quest (Conrad Weller; PC version) *''Kyo Kara Maoh! Hajimari no Tabi'' (Conrad Weller; PlayStation 2 version) * Lamento ~ Beyond the Void~ (Rai) *''Namco × Capcom'' (Heishirō Mitsurugi) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (Kimimaro) *Persona 2: Batsu (Kei Nanjo) * Plasma Blade and Star Gladiator (Hayato Kanzaki) * Rival Schools (Roberto Miura) * Sengoku Basara 2 (Katakura Kojuro) *''Soulcalibur'' (Heishirō Mitsurugi) * Soulcalibur II (Heishirō Mitsurugi) * Soulcalibur III (Heishirō Mitsurugi) *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' (Heishirō Mitsurugi) * Soulcalibur Legends (Heishirō Mitsurugi) * Soulcalibur IV (Heishirō Mitsurugi) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Heishirō Mitsurugi) * Super Robot Wars Impact (Kyosuke Nanbu) * Super Robot Wars Original Generations (Kyosuke Nanbu) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden (Kyosuke Nanbu) *''Street Fighter'' series (Ryu, Charlie) * Tales of Phantasia (Dhaos; PlayStation Portable version) * Tales of Symphonia (Yuan) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Yuan) * Tales of Vesperia (Toki wo Kakeru Otoko) * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (Tekkaman Blade) * Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss (Wakaouji Takafumi) * Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness (Japanese Edition) (Kurtis Trent) Dubbing roles (live-action) * 2 Fast 2 Furious (Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker)) * Alien vs. Predator (Sebastian De Rosa (Raoul Bova)) * Along Came Polly (Reuben Feffer (Ben Stiller)) * American Outlaws (Jesse James (Colin Farrell)) * Batman & Robin (Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin (Chris O'Donnell)) * Bedazzled (Elliot Richards (Brendan Fraser)) * Big Fish (Young Edward Bloom (Ewan McGregor)) * Black Hawk Down (John Grimes (Ewan McGregor)) * Black Rain (Detective Charlie Vincent (Andy García)) * Born on the Fourth of July (Ron Kovic (Tom Cruise)) * Bounce (Buddy Amaral (Ben Affleck)) * Brokeback Mountain (Ennis del Mar (Heath Ledger)) * The Brothers Grimm (Jakob Grimm (Heath Ledger)) * Chain Reaction (Morning TV) (Eddie Kasalivich (Keanu Reeves)) * Collateral (Vincent (Tom Cruise)) * Constantine (John Constantine (Keanu Reeves)) * Das Experiment (Prisoner #77 - Tarek Fahd (Moritz Bleibtreu)) * Dharma & Greg (Gregory "Greg" Clifford Montgomery (Thomas Gibson)) * The Devil's Own (Morning and daytime TV) (Francis Austin McGuire (Brad Pitt)) * Eyes Wide Shut (Doctor William "Bill" Harford (Tom Cruise)) * The Fast and the Furious (Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker)) * Final Destination 2 (Evan Lewis (David Paetkau)) * Flash Gordon (Flash Gordon (Sam J. Jones)) * Flightplan (Gene Carson (Peter Sarsgaard)) * Godzilla (Niko "Nick" Tatopolis (Matthew Broderick)) * Herbie: Fully Loaded ("Trip" Murphy (Matt Dillon)) * Joy Ride (Lewis Thomas (Paul Walker)) * The King and the Clown (Jang-Seng (Gam Woo Seong)) * King Kong (Jack Driscoll (Adrien Brody)) * Knight and Day (Roy Miller (Tom Cruise)) * The Lake House (DVD edition) (Alex Wyler (Keanu Reeves)) * The Last Samurai (Captain Nathan Algren (Tom Cruise)) * Legally Blonde (Emmett Richmond (Luke Wilson)) * Legion (Gabriel (Kevin Durand) * The Magnificent Seven (Chris Adams (Yul Brynner)) * The Matrix trilogy (Fuji edition) (Thomas "Neo" Anderson (Keanu Reeves)) * The Mexican (Morning TV) (Jerry Welbach (Brad Pitt)) * Mission Impossible (TV Asahi edition) (Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise)) * Mission: Impossible II (TV Asahi edition) (Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise)) * Mission: Impossible III (Theater and DVD edition) (Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise)) * The Mist (David Drayton) (Thomas Jane) * The Mists of Avalon (Lancelot (Michael Vartan)) * Moulin Rouge! (Christian (Ewan McGregor)) * The Mummy (Richard "Rick" O'Connell (Brendan Fraser)) * The Mummy Returns (Richard "Rick" O'Connell (Brendan Fraser)) * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (Richard "Rick" O'Connell (Brendan Fraser)) * Munich (Avner Kaufman (Eric Bana)) * Night at the Museum (Jedediah Smith (Owen Wilson)) * The Replacements (DVD edition) (Shane Falco (Keanu Reeves)) * The Recruit (James Douglas Clayton (Colin Farrell)) * Scream (Stuart Macher) (Matthew Lillard) * Se7en (Detective David Mills (Morning TV) (Brad Pitt)) * Signs (Merrill Hess (Joaquin Phoenix)) * Spider-Man 3 (Edward "Venom" Allan Charles Brock (Topher Grace)) * Spy Game (Eastern TV) (Tom Bishop (Brad Pitt)) * Stand by Me (Ace Merrill (Kiefer Sutherland)) * Star Trek: Voyager (Tom Paris (Robert Duncan McNeill)) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor)) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor)) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor)) * Stay (Doctor Sam Foster (Ewan McGregor)) * S.W.A.T. (Officer Jim Street (Colin Farrell)) * Sweet November (DVD edition) (Nelson Moss (Keanu Reeves)) * Taegukgi (Jin-tae (Jang Dong-gun)) * The Terminator (Sgt. Kyle Reese (Michael Biehn)) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (Sgt. Kyle Reese (Michael Biehn)) * Team America: World Police (Gary Johnston (Trey Parker)) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Kemper (Eric Balfour)) * Valkyrie (Claus von Stauffenberg (Tom Cruise) * The Village (Lucius Hunt (Joaquin Phoenix)) * Tropic Thunder (Les Grossman (Tom Cruise)) * War of the Worlds (Ray Ferrier (Tom Cruise)) * Wild Wild West (Captain Jim West (Will Smith)) * Watchmen (Ozymandias (Matthew Goode)) * The Watcher (DVD edition) (David Allen Griffin (Keanu Reeves)) * You Don't Mess with the Zohan (Zohan Dvir (Adam Sandler)) Dubbing roles (animation) * Beast Wars: Transformers (Ravage) * The Brave Little Toaster (Radio) * Drawn Together (Captain Hero) * Horton Hears A Who! (Horton the Elephant) * The Prince of Egypt (Rameses II) (Ralph Fiennes) * ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Peter Parker/Spider-Man) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (Obi-Wan Kenobi) * The Swan Princess series (Prince Derek (speaking role)) * Thumb Wars (Loke Groundrunner) * Thumbtanic (Jake) External links * Toshiyuki Morikawa at Arts Vision * Toshiyuki Morikawa at Hitoshi Doi * Toshiyuki Morikawa at seiyuu.info * Category:1967 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Kawasaki (city) ar:توشيوكي موريكاوا de:Toshiyuki Morikawa es:Toshiyuki Morikawa fr:Toshiyuki Morikawa ko:모리카와 도시유키 id:Toshiyuki Morikawa it:Toshiyuki Morikawa ms:Toshiyuki Morikawa ja:森川智之 ru:Морикава, Тосиюки fi:Toshiyuki Morikawa th:โทชิยูกิ โมริคาวะ zh:森川智之